


The May Queen and The Green Man

by SteelGrace



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: A more Traditional Beltane, F/F, F/M, The May Queen Comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelGrace/pseuds/SteelGrace
Summary: A more Traditional Beltane.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Gerit Buttonwood/Talley Craven/Glory Moffet, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, The Witch Father/ General Alder
Comments: 48
Kudos: 342





	1. Drink Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Scylla didn't make out with Porter she sent him off "upset" over the accusations of being Spree  
> 2\. Another Spree infiltrator killed Porter for his suspicions and accusations  
> 3\. Raelle still found and attempted to heal him but besides glimpses of his fall and the argument where he was sent away by Scylla she didn't see anything else.  
> 4\. Raelle is a romantic southern wiccan  
> 5\. The Leadership on base decide this Beltane needs some extra kick to it and decide to go full blown May Queen and Green Man  
> 6\. Alder and Witch Father have there own thing to do so can't play those roles  
> 7\. The Ceremony is now mandatory to first and second years  
> 8\. All of the first and second years are given an herbal mix and that years May Queen and Green Man are sung forth using the Hawthorn crowns

Porter’s death had brought a sorrow over Fort Salem. Even as the sun was shining there was a lull in the witches of the base. General Alder watched from the window as the privates walked around below lacking the spark that had lit their steps even yesterday. Sgt. Quartermain and General Bellweather stood in front of her desk. Witch Father who had been sitting in a chair got up and snagged the bottle of scotch resting on Alder’s desk, proceeding to pour a glass for them all.

Sitting back in his chair after passing out the scotch The Witch Father took an immediate sip, “I have never lost a private in Fort Salem, or Fort Holly for that matter.”

“This action more than any other speaks of how far they have infiltrated our nation, and our military. A sweep should be done of all dorms immediately and Beltane should be cancelled to deal with the situation.” Urged Petra.

“We cannot cancel Beltane. Not only is it one of our most sacred traditions, but the moral of the base is at an all-time low. They need something to celebrate.” General Alder finally turned around from window to look at the room’s occupants.

“General-.” Started Petra only for Quartermain to interrupt.

“We don’t need to cancel Beltane. Instead we can make it mandatory. While the Necro Sgt.’s wake Private Porter, and everyone else celebrates Beltane the General, Sgt. Woodwick, and I can check the dorms. We’ll have all night for inspection.” Suggested Quartermain.

Petra nodded slowly as Alder relaxed a little at the suggestion. Alder looked to Witch Father, “Johnathan?”

Johnathan looks up and into the eyes of Alder. He can see the sorrow as well as the determination to push forward. He takes a deep breath and another sip of whiskey. They needed more than moral; they needed a fucking blessing. He blinked and then looked up Alder again.

“We need a blessing.” He said.

The women turned in unison to stare. Alder then nodded slowly, “A Beltane blessing, and what better way to do that then invoke The God and Goddess.”

\--

Raelle walked with Abigail and Tally down to the field festooned with flowers, tables, and bright colors. Sgt. Tansey was talking with a collection of third years as they set up something on a table.

“Wow, there are a lot more people then I was expecting.” Admitted Tally. The girls stared at the large gathering of witches in the training field.

“This isn’t just the first years; I don’t know half the people on the field.” Muttered Abigail as she studied the crowd.

Raelle rubbed her temples and squinted into the bright sunlight, Tally clucked in sympathy and helped her down to the field, Abigail a silent shadow at her back in case she stumbled.

Roughhewn cups were being passed out by third years, the liquid in the cup a dark red with herbs floating in it. A spicy scent wafted up from the cup as it placed in her hands. Raelle looked around and she wasn’t the only one. Nearly all the witches on the field had various questioning looks on their faces as they held the cups.

Sgt. Tansey stepped forward a broad smile on her face, “Ladies and Gentlemen,” she nodded at the gathering of men who had their cups and questions.

“Now, you may be curious as to the changes you see before you and the many new faces you may not have met before. This Beltane we return to our truest roots. Ushering in the bounty and fertility of midsummer.” Sgt. Tansey gestures towards a waiting third year who steps up to the covered table and uncovers two simple wooden circlets.

“This Beltane we will be welcoming a May Queen and a Green Man. So, please drink deep as we make ready for a truly extraordinary Beltane.” Sgt. Tansey waved towards the gathered first and second years encouraging them to drink from their cups.

The girls exchanged looks before Tally held up her cup and Abigail and Raelle clicked their cups with hers in a silent cheer before taking a long drink. The liquid was deep red and thick almost like drinking molasses. The herbs giving it a spicy scent also gave it an almost cinnamon and wintergreen taste. Raelle didn’t notice that Abigail and Tally, indeed almost all the first and second years stopped drinking after swallow. She didn’t notice that Sgt. Tansey watched with a smile as Raelle drained the cup in one long pull.

“Thirsty?” asked Abigail with a raised brow. Raelle shrugged a little confused as she used her thumb to wipe her lip, sucking on it get the last bit of the drink off. The third years quickly collected everyone’s cups setting them out of the way.

“The Blood of the Summer Sun contains an herbal mix that participants drink to strengthen their connection between the energies within and without. They also create a connection that allows our May Queen and Green Man to spring fourth.” The smile on Sgt. Tansey’s face had gotten brighter.

Tally leaned closer to Abigail asking, “What does she mean? Allow the May Queen and Green Man to spring fourth.”

Abigail had a look of dawning realization on her face as Raelle heard her reply as if from miles away she felt as if she had slammed a few shots too quickly her head was buzzing, “It means that two people are about to find themselves ridden by primal aspects for something like the next 24 hours. As for the rest of us, we get to enjoy the energy bleed off heightening our reactions. It’s going to make everything feel a thousand times better and gift us with amazing stamina.”

Tally blushed at Abigail’s sly grin. Everyone turned their attention back to the Sgt. When she started speaking again.

“The third years have kindly volunteered as the handmaiden’s that will help our chosen pair prepare for festivities tonight. Handmaidens to the May Queen if you would?” she commanded.

Half of the third years stepped forward as Sgt. Tansey picked of the crown of the May Queen. They started with a higher note hum that that settled low in everyone’s stomach. Heat started to unfurl in the field. A fluttering tune almost flute like in nature threaded through the humming. A figure stepped out of a group of second years gathered at the other end of the field. A figure Raelle recognized immediately.

"Scylla?" Raelle whispered her head was buzzing and she could feel the song making her bones vibrate. She watched as Scylla swayed forward with glazed eyes. Abigail clamping an iron hold on her shoulder to stop her from going to Scylla. Scylla dropped gracefully to her knees before the simple Hawthorn and birch crown. The darker hawthorn branch with its white flowers threaded through the pale white birch branch.

The Necro section of second years had started up a thrumming humming chant under their breath in delight that one of theirs was chosen, "The May Queen comes, The May Queen comes." The red-haired Sgt. Tansey held the wooden circlet with its white flowers and placed it gently on Scylla's black locks waving several of the waiting third years to help her away to prepare for the ceremony whisking her out of sight. Tally leaned into Raelle's other side, helping to box in the increasingly agitated Raelle.


	2. What did you Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are survival challenged.

Abigail hissing in her ear and Tally practically keeping her boxed between her and Abigail was the only reason Raelle didn’t run after Scylla the moment she was swept out of sight. That didn’t stop the inaudible growl from starting up in her chest though. The thought of anyone else touching or even looking at Scylla right now stoked her rage. A smolder in the back of her mind starting.

“The Green Man is the consort to the May Queen and to her he gives everything, for he is the sun who helps the moon give life.” Started Sgt. Tansey.

From a knot of second years came a muttered, “How the fuck is a necro supposed to bring life?”

Raelle stilled and then stiffened further as another voice answered, “Dunno, she’s hot though and it won’t matter if she’s a dead fish usually Beltane will make her melt for some lucky punk.”

Abigail and Tally shared frantic looks, Raelle was going murder someone.

The rest of the third years, those that had volunteered to be handmaidens to the Green Man stepped forward. Unlike their May Queen counterparts, who had been wearing various flowing and flowering clothing, they were wearing leather and hide in browns and greens with a lot of skin showing.

“Now for the Green Ma-“

“I volunteer Sgt. Tansey!” a second year stepped out of the crowd, a short haired brunette in tight tan pants and a white wrap around top.

Tansey and Abigail immediately let Raelle out of their hold moving to stand shoulder to shoulder just behind Raelle.

\--

Scylla was hot, her skin felt tight and there was an ache deep inside that begged to be filled. Her head felt it was swimming in molasses. She wanted, she needed, where was Raelle? Cool hands guided her forward gently helping her through the woods and into a small flower filled clearing that had been set up for her. Piles of pillows and soft cool blankets had been laid in the clearing create a comfortable nest. Unlit lanterns hung from tree branches and incense sensors perfumed the area with scents of vanilla and honey.

Those gentle hands helped her out her clothes and into a long flowing skirt and a loose top with a v-cut that went to just below her belly button. Scylla was laid down on a pile of pillows, barely aware of the conversation going on around her.

“When the horn sounds, we’ll disperse throughout the forest and begin to disorient and waylay the Green Man. Remember it’s our job to make them earn the May Queens favor.” Spoke the redheaded handmaiden to the others.

“But not like really to try right, because what happens to the May Queen if her Green Man hasn’t found her?” asked a blond.

“Yes, we’re really trying, our orders are to waylay to the best of our abilities. If the Green Man fails well, we’ll help our May Queen find fulfillment.” Stated the redhead.

Scylla turned her face into a pillow below her, her attention turning to the feminine murmur in the back of her mind.

\--

Raelle didn’t even think about it as she pushed her way through the crowd, stepping between the groups of people, and coming to stand a few feet from the interloper. Abigail and Tally hovered at the edge trying to subtly move the first years back and out of the way. The Brunette second year didn’t even notice the person beside her as she continued to put herself forward.

“The May Queen will need someone experienced to see her through tonight.” She said confidently.

Sgt. Tansey’s smile had become a little fixed when the second year continued speaking, “While it’s … kind of you to volunteer, that is not how the Green Man is chosen.”

But the second year wasn’t paying the Sgt. Any attention as she had finally noticed Raelle standing next to her blank faced, “Hey, first year your groups over there.”

Raelle was silent her blue eyes dark and grey hued in her fury.

The second year frowned and turned towards her, “Look, you don’t want challenge me okay. I have half a foot of height and a full year more of training on you. Walk away.”

“That’s my lady you’re talking bout.” Warned Raelle in a calm manner belaying the utter storm brewing beneath the surface.

“Cute kid, but there’s no way you have a handle on all that necro hotness, naw she needs someone to break her of her cold fish ways.” Came the cocky comment.

Abigail facepalmed as Tally covered her mouth with hand wide-eyed.

Raelle blinked slowly for a moment, then she tackled the second year. She wasn’t thinking, there was nothing in her head, but the utter need turned that smug smirk into paste. A furious voice goading her on to destroy the one who would talk of their Queen that way.

The war drumbeats pulled her attention like a lodestone, and Raelle paused in mid-swing to look at the Green Man handmaidens. A bass tone took up its place above and below the drum line. She got off the unconscious second year below her and walked toward the Handmaidens and Sgt. Tansey. Raelle didn’t notice the blood slicked across her hand and jacket sleeve, or the limp and bloody body behind her.

Sgt. Tansey was holding the Green Man’s crown a Hawthorn and Rowan circlet with three bright red hawthorn berries on either side of the crown. Sgt. Tansey has a serious look on her face as she holds Raelle’s attention.

“What would you give the May Queen? Why are you worthy?” she asks.

Raelle who hadn’t been alone in her head since Scylla had been pulled from her view answered alone the presence in her mind listen for her answer as well, “I give to her my life, as I give her my everything. My voice, my will, my heart, I would give all of myself to her.”

Sgt. Tansey places the crown on Raelle’s head saying, “Then prove yourself Green Man, hunt for your May Queen whatever it takes and whatever it costs you.”

Raelle turns the Green Man’s Handmaidens ushering her forward without touching her for now.

As the group disappears into the tree line, several seconds years break their terrified stillness to go to fallen brunette on the ground.

Tally snorts slightly and says to Abigail, “Yah, no one sane should want to get in Raelle’s way right now.”


	3. Seek and Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People need to stop getting in Raelle's way. They also need to stop touching Scylla.

Raelle is glad the handmaidens don’t touch her; she doesn’t trust her control right now. Following them to a small copse of trees they turn to her.

“We need to explain a couple things.” A blue eyed third year says her hands held in sight of Raelle, “It’s the job of both sets of handmaidens to prepare their charges for the coming tasks, but the May Queen’s handmaidens also have another task. Their job is to try and stop the Green Man from reaching the May Queen.”

Raelle snarls the noise vibrating in her chest, more fucking interlopers in her way. The third year raises a hand in a calming motion, “Hang on, this is Green Man’s task to prove his worth to the May Queen. To adapt and overcome the obstacles in their way.”

Prove her worth thinks Raelle, prove to her queen that she was worthy to give of herself. Restlessly she paces for a moment thinking. Her eyes light on one of the third years that has a similar height and build. Glancing over the clearing again she takes in the scattered twigs and branches.

Looking back to the third year Raelle says, “I need you to switch clothing with me.”

\--

A horn call echoes though the forest reminiscent of the howl of some beast.

The May Queen Handmaidens stand up from their places around the clearing, “That’s our sign ladies remember your jobs.”

They move swiftly from the clearing spreading out in all directions, leaving behind their restlessly dozing May Queen.

\--

Jaida is watchful, as she peers carefully through the trees. They don’t know who the Green Man is, but they should be reaching the first line about-

“Contact!” her head snaps towards the noise, and she sees a black suit clad form dart through the trees. Jaida runs after the figure throwing a low powered wind strike at their back. The suit clad figure dodges the first strike but she’s closer now and she can see the simple wooden crown on their head.

Another wind strike whistles in from left, hitting this time taking the figure to ground. Jaida and two other handmaidens converge on the downed form.

“Well, this was a short ass chall- Meghan!?” Jaida cried recognizing the petite fellow third year who was in far seer training. Meghan laid sprawled on her back in a slightly ill-fitting suit and hastily made branch circlet.

“Surprise.” Groans Meghan rubbing her bruised side.

“Shit!”

\--

A mirror message appears to the rest of the handmaidens in the mirrors they carried in hip pouches, “Be advised The Green Man is in their handmaiden’s clothes. Subject may be at the second boundary.”

Raelle dropped the mirror into the pouch and tied it to her belt. An unconscious third year is carefully rolled under a bush, with the start of a fantastic shiner developing on their face. She tightens the belt holding up her stolen pants and moves forward quietly on bare feet.

\--

Ashley had her head on a swivel and her back to Nora’s who also had her head on a swivel. It was humiliating and unnerving, two of the other handmaiden’s had been reported unconscious and found in bushes, another had been left hanging on the low branch of a tree. Meghan didn’t tell them anything about the Green Man other then they were a first year.

Which wasn’t that a kick in the cunt, a first year was chewing them up and spitting them out, they were never going to hear the end of it.

So, preoccupied with their surroundings neither girl noticed the figure gliding from tree branch to tree branch with a bit of pilfered Salva.

\--

Raelle settled on the ground just as the last of the Salva wore off, it had only been a little bit. She breathed through the sudden dizzy wave shaking her head clear and took in her surroundings. She was close, a wave of heat swept through her at the thought.

Raelle caught sight of two third years moving ahead of her. Her eyes narrowed; they were moving further into the trees at a quick pace occasionally looking around, but they were more intent on going somewhere then looking around.

Raelle followed quietly. The setting sun throwing the forest full of shadows.

\--

“Are you sure you want to do this Becki?” Angela hisses ducking beneath a branch as she continues her swift pace.

“Look this first year is making a complete hash of us. We need to stop getting ambushed and take her out of the game already.” Groused Becki as she hops over a branch.

“So, we use the May Queen as bait?” asked Angela.

“Every tool available, the would-be Green Man will come straight to us.” Smirked Becki.

\--

Fun fact, the children of Chippewa Cession almost universally learn woods and survival craft shortly after they learn to walk. It’s been a tradition of the people since before the Cession formed.

A lesson of the Collar family that’s taught from the cradle. If you don’t like the odds change them.

Raelle paused as she watched the third years enter a softly lit clearing. From behind a tree she can see piles of pillows and blankets laid out on the forest floor. A figure lays on one pile moving restlessly.

She had never lacked a hunter’s patience when it came to a prize that was worth it, Raelle moved around the tree to circle the clearing.

\--

Scylla had stripped off her top and skirt even those light garments unbearable to her sensitive heated skin. Her hands roamed over heated flesh cupping her breasts and then gliding a hand down her stomach to rest above damp curls.

Becki and Angela entered the clearing and stopped at the sight before them. Angela stayed at the edge of clearing and pulled her gaze to side away from the naked May Queen. Becki moved towards her.

“Hey,” Becki says softly crouching down next to Scylla. Hazy eyes look up as a hand is placed on her shoulder, “Your Green Man is almost here. Think you can sing out for them?”

Scylla throws her head back against the pillows and laughs huskily as the voice inside her mind tells her what she already knows. She looks at Becki with a wicked smile filled with teeth and heat, “My Green Man is already here.”

“Shit! Angela heads up.” Becki whips her head around to find an empty space where Angela once stood.

Becki stood up and crept cautiously to the center of the clearing, “Look this doesn’t have to be a fight okay. You had a good run. No one can say otherwise. So, why don’t you just give up and go enjoy the party with the rest of your year.”

She wasn’t expecting the sudden weight to land between her shoulder blades from above or the leather belt that wrapped around her neck from behind as she fell to ground hard. Becki tried to get her hands beneath the belt her from her position under the weight on her back. It was too tight and dark spots where growing at the corners of her eyes, she reached her hands behind her franticly trying to claw at anything she could get her hands on, fingers digging into leather clad calves. Becki slowly went limp the fight leaving her, as the lights went dark.

Raelle waited another second before removing the belt from around the limp third years neck. She got off her back and discarded the belt scooping up the limp but breathing form and moving to dump the third years body outside the clearing on top off her concussed partner. Raelle returns to the clearing.

Scylla waits her eyes dark and intent as Raelle emerges from the shadowed trees. Leather pants sit low on her hips without the belt exposing the top of her glittering witch mark. A short leather vest is the only other thing she wears besides the Hawthorn and Rowan crown.

Scylla holds out a beckoning hand towards Raelle, and she shucks her vest and pants leaving her in only the crown as she prowls towards the waiting May Queen.


	4. Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Man worships the May Queen.

Heated blue eyes roamed over pale peach skin, taking in the warm rose hue that decorated the warm skin. Raelle slowly fell to her knees crawling forward between Scylla’s parted legs. Scylla dragged blunt nails along Raelle’s jaw line when she crawled within reach.

Raelle turned her face into Scylla’s hand capturing her thumb between her teeth and drawing it into her mouth, before running her tongue along the pad and sucking. Scylla’s breath hitched in her throat at the sensation her dark eye’s captured in Raelle’s half lidded blues.

She drew her hand back and Raelle followed not wanting to let go yet. She found her thumb released, her Green Man finding something new to taste in the tempting lips that where now so close. Strong arms on either side of Scylla’s hips held Raelle above her effortlessly, lips hovering so close to each other they could feel every breath and hitch.

“My Queen.” The words rumbled across Scylla’s lips, Raelle’s voice carrying a growling undertone layered just underneath her own.

Scylla opens her mouth to tease but it’s not just her voice that comes out, “Green Man, you come to me in such a pretty form.” Scylla’s hands curl around Raelle’s shoulders.

The thin blue lines around blown out pupils took on a bright leaf green tinge and Raelle whispered, “I would come to you whatever the form and wherever you are, My Queen.” She pressed forward that last distance catching Scylla’s lips and introducing tongue and teeth.

Raelle pulled away to allow Scylla to breath, scraping her teeth over her chin and sucking a line of bruises along her throat. Scylla let her head fall back with a moan digging her fingers into strong shoulders. An almost gentle kiss placed on her collar bone.

Lips closed around a peaked nipple just as Raelle brought her thigh firmly into Scylla molten core. Scylla automatically ground down in search of fiction, heat searing down her spine as a cry ripped from her mouth, “Rae-“ eight bright red lines appearing on Raelle’s back as Scylla dragged her nails down reflexively.

Raelle switched her focus to Scylla’s other breast and used one arm to continue holding her weight as she skimmed her flat stomach with her hand. Running her fingers along the edges of Scylla’s damp curls before gripping her hip and ass, helping Scylla to begin grinding on her thigh, humming deep in her throat at the hot slick feeling.

Scylla choked back a cry at the new pressure, the world feeling hot and bright. She had been on a slow simmer for hours and Raelle’s fire was rapidly tipping her over towards that first explosion. An expletive poured fourth when Raelle thrust her thigh grinding on her clit, “Fuck!”

“Raelle, I need!” she pleaded grinding down harder needing more friction, more, just more searching for that point.

Raelle reluctantly tore herself away from Scylla’s breast and brought her head up to skim her lips along her jaw, lips just below ear Raelle encouraged, “I need you to let go Scyll. I need you to let go for me. Can you do that Beautiful?”

Scylla spiraled higher and higher with each thrust and flex of Raelle’s thigh, a slick easy glide. She clawed at her back, she needed.

“I love you Scylla.” Breathed softly against her ear.

Scylla cried out arching her back as white-hot stars burst into existence behind closed eyes. A rush of power flaring out from the clearing. Raelle gentling her thrusting to help prolong the wave.

Scylla collapsed back against the cushions panting, a sheen of sweat coating her flushed skin. Blue green eyes watched with a soft smile.

\--

Power moved over the Fort in a wave spiraling out from the clearing.

Handmaidens of the May Queen and the Green Man turning to each in lust. Unless they were unconscious.

Tally cried out into Glory’s mouth as Gerit rutted quicker, the three falling together in a tangle of limbs.

Abigail was sandwiched between two men her hands digging into an ass and shoulder as she moans, “Harder!” 

Around the Fort witches fell on each other in lust or marshalled their willpower to press on with their duties.

The mirror in Scylla’s room and several others becoming pitch black for a moment before clearing, reflecting their rooms once again.

\--

Raelle set Scylla down fully onto the pillows letting go of her hip and moving out from between Scylla’s legs and settling on her side using the pillows to prop her up so she could watch her slowly return to earth.

Raelle rubbed soothing circles on Scylla’s hip with a slight frown, she had left light bruises from where she’d gripped her.

“I view those as badges of passion you know.” Scylla’s voice husked a little roughly. Raelle looked up from the bruises into dark eye’s staring at her, a low shimmering heat still lurking in their depths. 

“I’d rip out my own heart in sacrifice before I’d hurt you beautiful.” Replied Raelle reaching out to take Scylla’s hand in hers bringing it up and placing it between her breasts over where her heart beat strongly beneath her ribcage.

Scylla moved quickly using the hand on Raelle’s chest to push her down and swinging a leg over her waist to straddle her pulling herself up to look down at Raelle, a hand holding her still.

Raelle looks up at Scylla and smiles, “Whatcha gonna do now beautiful?” she runs her hands up Scylla’s thighs hitching her up in a better position on her abs.

Scylla grinned wickedly down at Raelle, “Clearly I’m going to fuck myself on your abs.”

Raelle laughed at the comment before falling silent sucking in a breath as Scylla begin to grind down on her abs. She tightened her hold on her thighs spreading them further and hardened her stomach muscles.

Scylla sighed her head falling back, enjoying the slow build and buzz, the hand that wasn’t on Raelle’s chest skimming her own ribs to cup her breast and roll a nipple between her fingers. She smirked at the moan from beneath her.

Raelle rocked up firmly into Scylla moving one of her hands from her thighs to glide through damp curls, finding her clit and pressing firmly with her thumb.

“Fuck!” Raelle loved that word coming from Scylla, she only cussed when she was pissed or so into her pleasure, she dropped her filter.

“Come on Scyll, harder baby.” She encouraged her to grind down harder moving her thumb in firm tight circles.

“Uh, I-Fuck, yes.” Scylla removed her hand from Raelle’s chest, trusting her to hold her steady, and cupped and played with her other breast pinching her nipples and tugging as she ground harder and faster aided by the slick heat she’d painted across Raelle’s abs.

She didn’t notice the muscles bunching up beneath her until Raelle surged up, causing her to throw her hands out and bury them wild blond locks for balance as lips closed over her nipple. A hint of teeth causing her to tighten her grip painfully in Raelle’s hair.

An arm wraps around her back, the thumb on her clit twisting, and suddenly two callused fingers are sinking into molten heat. Scylla uses her grip on Raelle’s hair to pull her head away from her breast locking dark eyes with shimmering green blue. Clever fingers found the spot high inside, stroking the rough patch as a thumb circled again and Scylla

Just

Fell

Apart

Another wave of power spilling fourth taking Raelle over the edge with her on a choked whine. They didn’t notice that for that endless moment Raelle’s heart stopped beating, that the Fort grounds bloomed with new life and grew wildly. Didn’t feel the beat pick up again as Scylla pulled her in for a kiss.


	5. Flying too close to the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continued.

A hand is slowly removed from Scylla’s still pulsing core, Raelle absent mindedly wiping it off on a nearby blanket. She places the hand across Scylla’s shoulders cradling her close. Their tongues flirting together still.

Raelle slowly fell back against the pillows still kissing Scylla. They gently disengaged Scylla nipping at Realle’s bottom lip before she let go. She nuzzled into the blonde’s neck feeling her tremble, heart beating fast, muscles tense even as she gently ran a hand down Scylla’s spine.

Scylla propped herself up onto her elbows looking down at the blond. Blown pupils, flushed features, tense and trembling muscles. She ducked down and gave Raelle a steadying kiss before pulling back. Scylla slowly started to run a finger down her lover’s throat, chasing the line of her chest over the swell of a breast to pluck at a swollen bud, closing her mouth over the other to lash it with tongue. She sucked and lashed, pinched and pulled.

Raelle threw her back biting her lip to stifle the moans and cries that wanted to escape. Scylla away from her breast with a sucking pop, pinching a little harder to bring Raelle’s attention to her.

“I want to hear you. I want to feel you.” She husked running the hand that been playing with a breast over Raelle’s trembling flank.

The hand continued to trace patterns over Raelle’s skin as Scylla began a lazy descent down. Spending time at her breasts, sucking and biting at hard reddened nipples, fingers spiraling over trembling thighs. As Scylla sucked a bruise over the blonde’s heart, long fingers dipped between her thighs to gather moisture.

Those now glistening fingers painted Raelle’s steadily glowing witch mark, causing a hiss to escape clenched teeth. Scylla pulled back from the hicky she made in pale flesh before swooping down to the treat she had painted for herself. A palm ground into the blonde’s clit as two fingers sank into her core.

A wordless cry ripped from Raelle’s throat, hips churning upward, walls clenching down and holding the invaders tight. Raelle buried her hands into the blankets below, trying to bare down with hips, searching for more. Scylla moved her hand in time to Raelle’s thrust keeping her fingers where they were and the heel of her hand exerting the same pressure on the blonde’s clit.

After the second time Scylla kept her from any relief Raelle’s eye opened and she looked down at the torturous brunette. Scylla kissed the blonde’s hip eye’s dark waiting.

“Please! Scylla, please I need you!” begged Raelle. It was the right thing to say as Scylla ground the heel of her palm on Raelle’s clit giving her some of the friction she desperately wanted.

Scylla slowly started to thrust two fingers in the blonde’s passage in time to Raelle’s grinding into the heel of her hand. Sweat along her hairline gave Raelle blond curls that clang to forehead. A light ripping sound of a blanket giving way under strong hands, and the almost breathless squeak tumbling from her lips had Scylla biting down on Raelle’s hip and adding a third finger.

A wordless murmur fell from Raelle’s lips broken by moan and cries, a litany of praises and pleas.

“There!”

“Please faster!”

“Fuck I love you so much Scylla!”

“Harder! Faster!”

Please, Scyll.” The last a desperate plea from the blond. Her hips were stuttering now, muscles tensing. Scylla thrust hard and deep skimming over the spot deep inside, moving the heel of her hand to close her mouth over Raelle’s clit and sucking hard.

“Ss-“ Raelle’s voice gives way, body arching like a livewire tearing apart the blanket beneath her as she tips over the endless expanse. 

For a single instant Raelle knew what is was like to fly too close to the sun, and ride wind currents of light. An audible snap and roar in her mind. Power, bliss, and love she had never so good. But everything that goes up must come down, the crest of her high beginning to descend.

As she came down there wasn’t a harsh crash or wicked landing. Scylla caught her in strong arms and gently carried her down back to earth, a steady heartbeat next to hers.

A second to catch her breath and bask was all the ravenous hunger and power living inside her would allow, and Raelle rolled on top of Scylla again to capture her lips in a blistering kiss and clash of teeth.

\--

Abigail and her men pass out ten till midnight exhausted but satisfied. Abigail sleeps sprawled on top of the men.

Alder and The Witch Father channel some of the energy into Fort Salem’s defenses, siphoning the barest of the energy bleed off.

Quartermain and Petra find three compromised mirrors and make arrangements with what able bodies they can get ahold of to help.

The Necro Sgt.’s are disappointed in Porter’s testimony. He had only seen something red and blue from the corner of his eye’s before he becomes aware of jumping from the roof.

Tally, Gerit and Glory pass out at two in the morning their energy final gives out after round six. Glory plays little spoon to Tally, Gerit has an arm slung across them both with his chest to Tally’s back.

All the Handmaiden’s finally stumble out of the forest for new clothes and medical attention as the clock strikes five.

At six o’clock two second years and a Sgt. in Intelligence are arrested violently.

As the sun burns away the last of the morning mists and dew an intertwined couple finally seeks Morpheus’s embrace.

\--

A figure watches from Alder’s office as the Fort wakes up from it’s jubilees. Sipping hot chicory and slowly working through reports of recent actions. Taking another deep sip, the figure looks up as the door to the office opens, one hand tapping on a personnel file.

The name V. Collar is handwritten in blank ink along the side.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is never forgotten.

General Laurel Avance poured herself another cup of chicory. She preferred it over the coffee and tea that was laid out on the sideboard, she did load herself up with a full plate of the breakfast spread though. She took her seat at the center of one side of the long table in the conference room. The General dug into her food with a will as Alder’s Biddies walked into the room pressed and dressed after the festivities of last night.

“Morning Alder. Morning John.” General Laurel called out as Alder and then The Witch Father nigh stumbled into the room hair wet and uniform freshly pressed.

Alder paused and studied Avance and the folders beside her, before turning determinedly towards the breakfast sideboard, she needed coffee for this.

General Avance waited for Alder and Witch Father to sit down with breakfast and coffee, before making a comment that almost had Alder spewing her coffee across the table.

“So, let’s talk about the Collars, and your abysmal handling of special assets.”


End file.
